Oliver and Company
Oliver and Company ' is a UK VHS release by Disney Videos on 25th December 1996. and it got re-released by Disney Videos on 17th September 1997. Description Your whole family will move to the beat of Disney's 27th animated classic, Oliver & Company … a high-energy adventure packed with toe-tapping tunes, big city action and the hippest, wildest characters ever! On the streets of New York City, an adorable orphaned kitten named Oliver finds friendship and adventure with a pack of pickpocket pooches - including Dodger, a cool canine with street savoir faire, a hilarious fiery Chihuahua named Tito and their human master Fagin. But when Jenny, the lonely little rich girl who adopts Oliver, is kidnapped by Fagin's evil boss and daunting Dobermans, it's non-stop action and suspense as Oliver & Company stage a daring rescue through the city's subway system! With all the hip-swaying fun of The Aristocats, and featuring the music of Billy Joel, Bette Midler and Huey Lewis, Oliver & Company is a rousing musical adventure you’ll reach for time after time! Cast * Oliver, voiced by Joey Lawrence, is the main protagonist and an orange Tabby kitten who wants a home. He joins Fagin's gang of dogs before being taken in by Jenny. He also saves her life from the black-hearted loan-shark, Sykes. * Dodger, voiced by Billy Joel, is a carefree, charismatic mongrel with a mix of terrier in him. He claims to have considerable "street ''savoir-faire." He is the leader of Fagin's gang of dogs and becomes Oliver's closest best friend amongst them. He serves as the deuteragonist. * Fagin, voiced by Dom DeLuise, is a petty criminal who lives on a houseboat with his dogs. He desperately needs money to repay his debt with Sykes. Because of his economic situation, he is forced to perform criminal acts such as pick-pocketing and petty theft, but in truth, he has a heart of gold. * Jenny Foxworth, voiced by Natalie Gregory (singing voice by Myhanh Tran), is a kind, rich girl who takes care of Oliver. She serves as the tritagonist. * Bill Sykes, voiced by Robert Loggia, is the primary antagonist and is a cold-hearted, immoral loan shark who lent a considerable sum of money to Fagin for unknown reasons and expects it paid back. * Tito, voiced by Cheech Marin, simply known as Tito, is a tiny Chihuahua in Fagin's gang. He has a fiery temper for his size and rapidly develops a crush on Georgette (although she is initially repulsed by him). * Georgette, voiced by Bette Midler, is the Foxworth family's spoiled prize-winning poodle, who is jealous of Oliver getting attention. When Tito displays his attraction to her, she initially responds with revulsion. At the end, however, she displays considerable attraction to Tito - so much, in fact, that she sends him running for his life when she tries to bathe, dress, and groom him. * Einstein, voiced by Richard Mulligan, is a gray Great Dane in Fagin's gang, representing the stereotype that Great Danes are friendly, but dumb. He is the strongest member of the gang. * Francis, voiced by Roscoe Lee Browne, is an English bulldog with a British accent in Fagin's gang. He appreciates art and theater and detests anyone abbreviating his name as "Frank" or "Frankie." * Rita, voiced by Sheryl Lee Ralph (singing voice by Ruth Pointer), is a Saluki and the only female dog in Fagin's gang. * Roscoe and DeSoto, voiced by Taurean Blacque and Carl Weintraub respectively, are the secondary antagonists. They are Sykes' vicious Doberman dogs and seem to have a long rivalry with Dodger and his friends. * Winston, voiced by William Glover, is the Foxworth family's bumbling but loyal butler. * Louie, voiced by Frank Welker, is a bad-tempered hot dog vendor, who appears early in the film where Oliver and Dodger steal his hot dogs. He is meant to be one of the "enemies of the four-legged world", meaning that he hates both cats and dogs. * Pongo (cameo) * Jock (cameo) * Trusty (cameo) * Peg (cameo) Trivia Trailers and info '''Opening # Aladdin (Short - Now Showing at a Cinema Near You) # Pocahontas (Coming Soon in Spring 1996) # Sleeping Beauty (Awakening Soon on Video) # Homeward Bound II: Lost in San Francisco (Now Available to Own on Video) # A Goofy Movie (Coming Soon on Video) # The Many Adventures of Winnie the Pooh (Coming Soon on Video) (Coming Soon from Disney Videos) # The Fox and the Hound (Coming Soon to Video) # The Lion King (Coming Soon to Video) # Aladdin and the King of Thieves (Coming Soon Only on Video) # The Jungle Book # Bambi (Coming to Video This Spring) # Pinocchio (Coming to Video) # Muppet Treasure Island (Coming Soon to Video) # Toy Story (Own it Now on Video) # The Hunchback of Notre Dame (Coming to Video) # The New Adventures of Timon and Pumbaa (Now Available to Own on Video) # The Santa Clause (Now Available to Own on Video) Closing # Walt Disney Classics (1995) - Mary Poppins, Alice in Wonderland, Dumbo, Robin Hood, and The Sword in the Stone # Disney Videos (1995) - Aladdin's Arabian Adventures, Winnie the Pooh Videos, Disney's Sing-Along Songs with Colours of the Wind from Pocahontas, The Little Mermaid: Ariel's Early Adventures, and Disney's Storybook Favourites # Disney Videos 2 (1996) - Disney's Sing-Along Songs with Sing-Along Songs from The Hunchback of Notre Dame, Disney's Storybook Favourites and Winnie the Pooh Videos # The New Adventures of The Little Mermaid 1993 Videos (A Whale of a Tale, Stormy, The Wild Seahorse and Double Bubble) # Herbie Videos (Herbie Goes Bananas, Herbie Rides Again, Herbie Goes to the Monte Carlo, and The Love Bug) (Now Available on Video) # The Nightmare Before Christmas (Coming Soon on Video) # Disney's Animated Storybook: Toy Story 1997 Re-release # Disney Videos Piracy Warning # Hercules (Short with UK pitched) (Coming Soon to a Cinema Near You) # Winnie the Pooh's Most Grand Adventure (Coming Soon to Video) # Sesame Street (Long) (Coming Soon on Video) # The Black Cauldron (Coming Soon on Video) # Cinderella (Coming Soon on Video) Category:VHS Category:UK VHS/DVD Releases Category:Oliver and Company Category:1996 VHS Releases Category:1997 VHS Releases